


Um Beijo em Tempos de Guerra

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Harry não tinha certeza do que esperar quando Luna disse que ela gostaria de pedir algo dele. E ele definitivamente não estava esperando o que saiu da boca dela naquela manhã na frente do Chalé das Conchas.





	Um Beijo em Tempos de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa durante o último livro quando eles estavam no Chalé das Conchas

Harry não tinha certeza do que esperar quando Luna disse que ela gostaria de pedir algo dele. E ele definitivamente não estava esperando o que saiu da boca dela naquela manhã na frente do Chalé das Conchas.

“Eu gostaria de um beijo” ela repetiu como se a falta de resposta dele se devesse a um problema de falha auditiva ao invés de choque pelo pedido.  

“Hum, eu, hum”

“Isso não é um pedido por um relacionamento romântico. Só um beijo. Quando eu estava presa lá eu me encontrei frequentemente pensando que eu ia morrer sem jamais ter tido um primeiro beijo. E ainda tem uma guerra, e eu posso ainda posso morrer logo sem ter tido essa experiência. Eu considerei pedir o que eu te pedi para Ron. Mas eu acho que isso deixaria Hermione um tanto irritada. Também que eu poderia pedir Hermione. Mas eu acho que isso deixaria Ron um tanto inseguro”

Harry riu.

“Definitivamente”

“E outro fator pra eu pedir pra você  é que eu gosto de você mais do que eu gosto deles, eu acho que seria mais significativo se fosse com você”

E ele gostava dela também, mas ele não tinha certeza como não era do jeito que ele gostava de Hermione e Ron, mas também não era o mesmo que ele tinha gostado Cho e Ginny. Era algo entre os dois sentimentos, belo e indefinido. Mas ele decidiu que não importava, ele não tinha certeza se ele poderia salvar todos mas isso era algo que ele poderia dar para ela.

Ele tocou a bochecha dela, e bem levemente trouxe seus lábios até os dela. Foi doce e macio e por um segundo ele quase esqueceu que havia uma guerra acontecendo.

Ela se afastou antes dele.

“Obrigada” ela disse.

Luna não ficou vermelha quando ela pediu pelo beijo, mas ela estava um pouco agora.

“Hum, de nada”

Eles dois riram.

“Então como foi para você ?” ele perguntou.

“Foi...exatamente o que eu estava esperando”

Ela disse e foi na direção do Chalé e ele foi deixado olhando para o mar pensando que talvez ele deveria ter pedido por mais um beijo.


End file.
